


good girls better get bad (ain't nothing, ain't nothing)

by pyrefiy



Series: pyre's loona the ficlets [6]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, mentions of future 2jin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 20:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18483973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyrefiy/pseuds/pyrefiy
Summary: In which hardly anyone knows that the well-known student council member Park Chaewon is dating one of the notorious "bad girls" of BBC High, Son Hyejoo, yet the reality is that Chaewon loves riding around with Hyejoo more than anything, and Hyejoo loves Chaewon even more than she loves her motorcycle.





	good girls better get bad (ain't nothing, ain't nothing)

Chaewon’s probably the only member of the student council that doesn’t immediately voice a negative reaction when Heejin suggests that they go rock climbing for “team bonding.”

“C’mon guys,” Heejin pouts, crossing her arms in disappointment at their unwillingness to try something new. “We can’t just go bowling again! We _always_ go bowling, and we _always_ suck. Let’s give rock climbing a shot!”

“Or we could also, like, do something that _doesn’t_ bring us close to death,” one of their male members responses in that whiny tone of his that Chaewon always finds annoying. As the other council members voice their agreement, Chaewon purses her lips and shares a glance with Heejin, mentally racking her brain to try to recall how they managed to get on the council in the first place.

“Bowling can’t potentially kill us,” another girl says, and Chaewon has to use every available muscle in her body to hold back a severe eye roll that even Jungeun from the dance team would find impressive.

So Chaewon shoots them a sugary sweet smile instead, tilting her head adorably.

“Hand me a bowling ball next time we go to the bowling alley and we’ll see about how non-lethal of an activity it is,” she mutters under her breath through gritted teeth, too quietly for anyone else other than Heejin to hear.

The only acknowledgement Heejin gives her little quip is a calming hand to her shoulder, and Chaewon inwardly huffs, utilizes whatever remaining self-control she has to refrain from crossing her arms.

“If you wanna go rock climbing so bad, Heejin, why don’t you just date Kim Hyunjin from the soccer team,” a different male member says loftily, and Chaewon hides her discreet fist pump when it finally gets Heejin’s eyes to narrow. “Heaven knows she’s been barking at a brick wall for the past three months.”

“You know what? Maybe I will,” Heejin says steelily. She gathers up her notebook full of notes she’d taken during today’s meeting. “She’s more fun that all of you, that’s for sure— minus you, Chae. You’re the best.” Chaewon beams. “Anyway, this meeting’s over, we’ll continue this discussion next time.”

With that, Heejin stands up, pushes in her chair and starts to head out of the room. Chaewon is quick to bolt up from her own seat and scramble after the student council president, smirking quietly to herself as she heaves her backpack up and bumps Heejin’s shoulder as they stumble into the hallway.

They walk silently down the corridor, rounding the corner without saying a word between them until they’re finally out of earshot from the council room and Heejin all but bursts.

“Remind me why we have to allow them into meetings,” Heejin demands, stomping her foot on the tiled floor. The sound reverberates off the rows of empty lockers, and Chaewon giggles, thoroughly amused at her best friend’s annoyance. “All they’re good for is shooting down our ideas with nitpicks that don’t matter in the slightest. They weren’t even _really_ elected.”

“I mean, I wasn’t elected either,” Chaewon casually reminds Heejin, who rolls her eyes.

“You _would’ve been,_ if you’d actually run for secretary,” Heejin reasons. Chaewon shrugs indulgently. “You were just too lazy to write a speech. But I guarantee you that everyone would’ve voted for you anyway, you’re likable and the entire student body knows you. You’re just lucky that no one wanted to be secretary, so I was able to choose my pick.”

“And since I’m your best friend…” Chaewon smiles, bumping Heejin’s shoulder again.

“Since you’re my best friend, I picked you,” Heejin finishes, bumping Chaewon back in affection. “Thank you for being the single fun person in that room full of homebodies who are doing this for their resumes and college applications.”

“Heej, let’s not get ahead of ourselves— we’re both _totally_ doing student council for the applications,” Chaewon jokes, and much to her delight, it finally elicits a laugh from her friend. “Anything to make my application look better!”

“You’re not wrong,” Heejin says with a chuckle as they make their way down the hall. “Y’know, Chae, you’re not nearly as well-behaved as you let on.”

“Ten years of friendship, and you’re just realizing this _now?”_ Chaewon quirks an amused eyebrow, letting a light laugh escape her as Heejin pouts, bumps her hip against Chaewon’s as they approach the school entrance. “Don’t worry, Heejin, I’m _amazing_ at hiding it.”

“You’re just a closeted adrenaline junkie!” Heejin laughs, shoving her friend again before shouldering open the door. “We’re going to go rock climbing then. Just you and I.”

“Just the two of us?” Chaewon tilts her head imploringly. She lets her gaze wander about the campus grounds, seemingly mindlessly before fixating her gaze on the field to the right of the school building. Upon seeing where her gaze had landed on, Heejin groans. Chaewon immediately breaks into a laugh. “What? I’m just saying! Hyunjin would totally be down for some rock climbing. Pretty sure she’d be down for anything that involves Jeon Heejin though.”

“You’re the worst, you know that?” Heejin states. She walks backwards, keeping Chaewon in eyesight.

“You say that, but your feet are already taking you in the direction of the soccer field,” Chaewon replies with another smile, sugary sweet, diabetes-inducing. Heejin looks down, only to realize that Chaewon’s correct, and the brunette groans again, spinning around on her heel and striding towards the soccer field with purpose this time.

“Say hi to your furry of a girlfriend for me!” Chaewon shouts after her best friend.

“Try not to die on your way home, junkie!” Heejin yells back, flipping Chaewon off for good measure.

(Chaewon will never admit it, but she feels pride swell in her chest as she wipes away an invisible tear— her rule-following best friend is finally coming out of her shell.)

“You don’t know the half of it,” Chaewon laughs softly to herself, shrugging a shoulder right as the sound of a motorcycle revving up catches her attention near the edge of the empty school parking lot.

Turning in the direction it came from, Chaewon beams at the familiar sight. She picks up the pace, jogging over and easily catching the sleek black helmet thrown her way.

“Hyejoo!”

“Hey, Chae,” is Hyejoo’s laid-back response, and Chaewon grins as she stands on her tiptoes, presses a swift, chaste kiss to the taller girl’s lips. Hyejoo smiles into the kiss, stooping down for easier access, and Chaewon hums in appreciation before pulling back.

“How was the student council meeting? You guys got out early,” Hyejoo cocks her head adorably, leaning back onto her bike. Not for the first time, Chaewon is struck wondering how on earth this wholesome girl somehow managed to become known as one of BBC High’s most notorious “bad girls.”

“As usual, it was boring,” Chaewon rolls her eyes. “Or well, it got sort of interesting towards the end, since Heejin got really annoyed at the other members. They’re all just kill-joys who don’t suggest anything helpful in terms of fundraising, and they never want us to do anything fun for team bonding.”

“Sounds like your type of crowd,” Hyejoo teases, and Chaewon pouts but willingly lets Hyejoo tug her into a loose embrace. She closes her eyes, lets out a sigh of relief as she allows Hyejoo to pull out her ponytail, the slightly younger girl threading her fingers through blonde locks and untangling the knots.

“They’re just a whole barrel of fun,” Chaewon mutters, her words muffled as she speaks into the fabric of Hyejoo’s cotton shirt beneath the leather jacket. “Every time I enter that room, it’s like a party is going on, I swear.”

“You must really love the student council,” Hyejoo chuckles. The wind blows, and Chaewon nuzzles closer to her. With a hum, Hyejoo easily shrugs off her leather jacket, swinging it to rest on Chaewon’s shoulders to provide a bit of shelter to the smaller girl.

“Almost as much as how much you love this jacket,” Chaewon giggles, pulling away to properly put on the leather piece of apparel. “Can I wear on the ride home? It makes me feel like a badass.”

“What, you don’t feel badass enough in your fuzzy pink sweater?” Hyejoo grins. She taps the helmet Chaewon still holds, a wordless reminder for her girlfriend as she easily hops onto her bike.

Chaewon merely hums, slipping on the helmet and wrapping her arms around Hyejoo’s waist, her giggling muffled as Hyejoo tugs on a helmet of her own, revving the engine again.

“We’re gonna get you a leather jacket of your own one of these days,” Hyejoo muses over all the noise. “Then we’ll finally expose you as the adrenaline junkie that you truly are.”

Chaewon whines, drums her fingers against Hyejoo’s stomach.

“Why do you call me that? Heejin called me a closeted adrenaline junkie earlier today too.”

“You asked me the other day if we could go cliff-diving over the summer, babe,” Hyejoo states. “That was right after we completely destroyed Jinsoul and Sooyoung’s asses in laser tag. _You were running when the sign said walk, babe.”_

“Okay, the sign was _bee-ess,”_ Chaewon rolls her eyes, fully knowing that her girlfriend could tell that she was, even if she couldn’t see it. “There’s no way you can actually do anything productive in laser tag by just walking around at a snail’s pace. Don’t the workers realize that some of us have short legs?”

“The rest of us were fine while walking,” Hyejoo says playfully.

“That’s because you, Jinsoul, and Sooyoung are _tall.”_

“Fair point,” Hyejoo laughs. “To think that I thought you were such a stickler for the rules when I first met you too! I think I might be a bad influence, Chae. How on earth were you attracted to me again?”

“I think you’re just an enabler,” Chaewon smirks. “You offered to go on all those roller coasters with me after I was stood up by He Who Shall Not Be Named, and I already knew that we had been destined to meet. Plus, you have a motorcycle, and I don’t know who’s _not_ attracted to girls with motorcycles.”

Hyejoo barks out a laugh. “Hyunjin has a motorcycle too, y’know?”

“I know. We hang out with her at Jinsoul’s place after school. She’s a ‘baddie,’ or whatever it is they’re calling you guys. So? What about Hyunjin?”

“Well, when she and Heejin start dating, she’d probably bring Heejin back to the garage as well, like what I do with you. Do you get where I’m going?”

“Oh,” Chaewon falls silent, the gears churning through her brain as she comes to the sudden realization. “Which means that Heejin will find out about _us,_ right?”

Hyejoo nods. Chaewon can’t see her face, but she can imagine that Hyejoo’s previous teasing expression has now fallen into a more somber one. They both are quiet for a moment, just listening to the low rumbling of the motorcycle’s engine.

Then, it’s Chaewon who speaks up.

“Well, our run of secrecy was good while it lasted!”

Hyejoo’s head whips around so fast Chaewon’s almost surprised that her helmet doesn’t come off as well in the process.

Through the space for the eyes, Chaewon can see Hyejoo’s open-mouthed, wide-eyed expression.

“T-that’s okay, right?” Hyejoo stutters, and Chaewon giggles at how uncharacteristic the whole thing is. “Like, it’s fine that she’ll know? Because if Heejin knows, the rest of the school is gonna follow soon after, and I know that we have a good thing going, but until now it’s been a good thing going in _secret,_ so I wasn’t sure what you’d think if suddenly someone knew, and—”

“Hyejoo!” Chaewon laughs. She leans forward, butts their helmets together, giggles at the _clank_ of the plastic hitting each other. “Hyejoo, I don’t mind other people knowing, really! We decided to stay a secret two months ago for fun, remember? And yeah, it was fun, but being able to hold your hand in the hallways and corridors will be fun as well!”

“You,” Hyejoo ducks her head, and Chaewon had no idea that someone could make being bashful with a motorcycle helmet look _adorable,_ but that’s exactly what’s happening, so she rolls with it. “You really think so, Chae? I don’t…” Hyejoo hesitates, and Chaewon immediately frowns in worry. “I don’t wanna… like, ruin your reputation or anything…”

“M-my _what?”_ Chaewon sputters in shock.

Hyejoo blushes— Chaewon can see it, even with the helmet blocking the complete view.

“You’re so well-liked, Chae,” the biker girl mutters, her hands leaving the handlebars to twiddle her fingers. “You’ve got this really soft, princess-like image, and everyone really, _really_ likes you! Everyone expects you to end up with some sort of Prince Charming, and I don’t want to like, tarnish that good will or anything…”

“Hyejoo, no!” Chaewon is quick to furiously shake her head, reaching for Hyejoo’s hands in assurance. “I don’t care about anything like that, really! I… well I’m the most _me_ when I’m with you, after all! I have the most fun when I’m with you, riding on the back of your motorcycle. And… and well, do you like the _me_ I show you when we’re alone?”

“Of course!” Hyejoo says immediately, honestly. Chaewon smiles as Hyejoo continues, “I love it, Chae! I love you.”

“And I love you too!” Chaewon beams, tracing circles against Hyejoo’s stomach. “So if you like that _me,_ then I can’t wait to show the rest of the school too— the Chaewon that has her Hyejoo by her side. Your friends already love us, so if the rest of the student body can’t accept that, then they’re the ones that need to change, right?”

“Right,” Hyejoo smiles, turns around and kicks up the kickstand. “You’re right, Chae. Thank you.”

“You can thank me by loving me more than your motorcycle,” Chaewon jokes with a giggle, tightening her grip around Hyejoo’s midsection.

“That’s not a problem,” Hyejoo smirks. She pushes off, laughing at Chaewon’s _wheeeee!_ as they leave the parking lot. “Already done.”

 

End.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to everyone who read this, it means a lot to me!
> 
> written after i shoved yet another prompt onto the blue bird app!!! https://twitter.com/pyrefIy/status/1117499147647631361
> 
> you can like, yell at me or something lol i'm @pyrefiy on twitter!


End file.
